


A Lunch Date With Friendship

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hinny, Lunch, Nostalgia, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Ginny and Luna meet for their monthly lunch date to celebrate their friendship
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866460
Kudos: 11





	A Lunch Date With Friendship

A/N - Written for QLFC Season 8 Round 8

Prompt- Luna & Ginny

Additional Prompts- 1 (relationship) childhood friends ,2 (location) The Three Broomsticks

Word Count- 1811

Today is one of the days when Ginny and Luna have set aside for their monthly catch-ups. Life is too busy for them to meet more than once a month. Ginny is busy with her three kids and being a reporter for the Prophet, while Luna is often travelling around with Rolf and her twins.

The Scamander twins and Lily Luna were born within days of each other. During their pregnancy Luna and Ginny had bonded together even more tightly than before.

So, to nobody's surprise, they announced that the other would be the godmother for their child. Lily Luna was named after her godmother while Ginny and Harry were the godparents of the older twin Lorcan and Neville was the godfather for Lysander.

When the trio had been born, they had decided to organize play dates for them weekly. It was just an excuse for the childhood best friends to spend even more time with each other.

Over time, the weekly play dates turned into monthly and then gradually stopped being playdates and turned into monthly lunch dates for the Moms at the three broomsticks. Sometimes, Hermione would join them but mostly it was just the two of them.

During those dates Ginny and Luna reverted back to their childhood days where they only had each other for company. These dates were a refreshing change of pace for both of them. One that they won't let go of for anything in the world.

Today, Ginny is eager to see Luna. She has news to share with her best friend. It is not long before Luna arrived at their meeting spot.

"Hey, Luna" Ginny greets her, as Luna takes a seat opposite to her.

"Hello, Ginny" Luna greets her in her usual dreamily way.

"Luna, guess what? Lily played her first game of quidditch yesterday," Ginny tells her friend. The excitement is evident in her voice.

"That is wonderful. Let me see, she played chaser, didn't she?" Luna replies.

"Yes, she did. Harry now has to do the laundry for the whole month," Ginny smugly tells her.

"Doesn't he do most of the laundry anyways?" Luna asks her.

"That's just details," Ginny waves her off.

"Anyways, you just wait and wait. I will make a proper chaser out of Lily soon," Ginny declares.

"Are you sure about that?" Luna questions her

"I am, I really want Lily to play chaser. I want to teach her my ways. It's bad enough that James takes after his uncle George and Albus after his dad," Ginny grumbles.

"I don't know about that Ginny. Lily's seems to favor Harry more. She might want to play seeker instead," Luna comments.

"Not this time. I won't let Harry steal another prodigy of mine," Ginny huffs.

Luna just smiles at her. Even after knowing Ginny practically her whole life, her competitive nature never fails to amuse her.

Just then, Madam Rosemerta arrives to take their order. Both of them order fish and chips and a couple of butterbeers to go with it.

"How are Rolf and the twins?" Ginny then asks her once they finish with their order.

"They are doing fine. Rolf is currently in Brazil for a conference and the twins are with their great grandpa Newt for the week," Luna replies.

"I bet the twins are having fun there," Ginny comments.

"Gramps really spoils them. It drives Grandma crazy. The twins can rival the obsession that their Great Gramps have for magical creatures," Luna tells her.

"It's in their genes after all. They take after both their parents," Ginny reminds her.

Luna smiles remembering how her twins have taken after both Rolf and her.

"How has life been treating you in general, Ginny?" Luna then asks her.

"Life is good. James and Albus are being their usual self. They can't seem to stop bickering these days. It does not help that Lily joins them when they are being difficult. Harry has settled well into his job as the head Auror so he is home on time these days," Ginny replies.

"That's good to hear. Life goods for you," Luna responds to her.

"That it is and I won't change it for anything," Ginny declares.

"How has Teddy been doing in Hogwarts?" Luna asks.

"Teddy has settled well there. Both Neville and Susan are keeping an eye on him for us," Ginny replies.

"That's good to hear," Luna replies. She is happy to know that the kid was doing well at school.

"It's almost surreal how life has turned out for us isn't it?" she wonders.

"I know what you mean. It feels like it was only yesterday that we were fighting for our lives against the Carrows. Now, we are here married to the love of our lives and raising children of our owns," Ginny answers.

"A Happy life," Luna reminds her.

"A Happy life," Ginny echos.

Their meal arrives then, they eat their meal in silence for a while. They never really need to fill the silence with idle talk most of the time.

"Luna, did you ever imagine our lives would be so good while we were children?" Ginny asks after a while.

"I did imagine that I would be a magizoologist but, I had never imagined that I would meet Rolf and have a blissful life with him," Luna replies.

"What about you, Ginny?" Luna asks her in return.

"You know that I always wanted to be with Harry and have a quidditch career with the Harpies. But, I never thought I did have both of them, you know? During Hogwarts I always thought I didn't have a chance with Harry. That I would have to be content with only playing for Harpies. The very fact that I am married to Harry and have three beautiful children with him feels like a dream," Ginny replies.

"I am happy for you, Ginny," Luna tells her. She is genuinely happy for her friend.

"And I am happy for you, Luna. Both of us are living our dream life," Ginny replies, squeezing her hands.

"We have been through so much together. We deserve to be happy now" Luna comments in her dreamily tone.

"Do you remember all those sleepovers we used to have? It used to drive Ron mad," Ginny suddenly asks her.

"I do remember sleepovers were the highlight of my childhood," Luna replies.

"It used to be so much fun. Building blanket forts and baking cookies with mom and endless games," Ginny comments, losing herself in the memories.

"Yes, and Ron used to complain about the noise we made all the time. He never complained about the cookies we made though," Luna adds.

"That's Ron for you," Ginny laughs.

Ginny then goes silent which causes Luna to worry for her friend. Before Luna could ask her what was wrong, she received her answer.

"The first year at Hogwarts was hell without you. Why didn't we interact more during that year? It would have saved us a lot of trouble," Ginny says in a small voice.

"Don't do that to yourself, Ginny," Luna frowns at her.

"We were young and trying to get used to the huge place that is Hogwarts. We were also trying to make friends in our own houses," Luna reminds her.

After sensing that Ginny was going to interrupt her she continues "It wasn't like we didn't talk at all."

"We had each other from next year onwards didn't we?" she then gently asks Ginny.

"We did. You really did help me get over the Riddle Incident, Luna. I never did thank you for it," Ginny shows her gratitude.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. It's what friends do for each other," Luna dismissed her statement.

"But, I want to thank you," Ginny insists.

"Ginny, you made my life easy at Hogwarts by just being there for me when my own housemates were bullying me. Do you want me to thank you for that?" Luna questions her.

"Of course, not," Ginny scowls at her suggestion.

"Then, don't thank me for only being a friend. Alright?" Luna firmly tells her.

Ginny quietly backs down and orders them dessert. Luna sits back, satisfied with herself.

"You know, I was very scared when the death eaters had abducted you from the train. It was only after Bill told us that Harry and Ron had rescued you that I stopped being scared for you," Ginny then tells her.

"And I was scared for you and Neville too but, mostly you. It was relieving to know from Bill that you had gone into hiding at Easter," Luna replies.

"It had felt like we were letting the Carrows and Voldemort win. Even if it was necessary to do it," Ginny replies.

"But, we went back in the end after we defeated them. We didn't let the Carrows win. Right?" Luna counters.

"Right, we went back and graduated and made a career for ourselves before getting married and raising kids. We defeated them," Ginny agrees.

Their dessert arrives then, and they switch their talk to lighter conversations.

"You know, being each other's maid of honor has been the highlight of our friendship," Luna comments.

"Really?" Ginny raises an eyebrow.

"Really. It shows how our relationship has progressed since we were born and I am glad of it," Luna replies.

"Never change Luna, never change," Ginny shakes her head totally amused.

"You should come over soon with the twins. Lily and the boys would love to have them over," Ginny tells her as they were getting ready to leave.

"I promise once Rolf is back from the conference we will drop by for dinner," Luna promises her.

"Great, I will let Harry know so that he can plan the perfect dinner for us," Ginny tells her.

"I am always up for some Harry's cooking," Luna comments.

"I know. He makes amazing food," Ginny preens about her husband.

"He spoils you rotten with his food and not letting you cook," Luna comments.

"That's because he knows that I am a disaster in the kitchen and he can't risk burning down the house," Ginny admits.

"Ginny, you have a house elf to do the cooking. Harry cooks because it makes you happy," Luna reminds her.

Ginny blushes on the implications that Luna makes because she knew just why Harry does what he does.

"Luna, promise me we'll always be best friends," Ginny seeks a promise from her once they are outside.

"I think that goes without saying, Ginny. We have been best friends practically since the time we were born," Luna reminds her.

"Luna," Ginny whines.

"If it makes you feel better then, I promise we will always be best friends," Luna promises.

They hug to seal the promise. They have been best friends since their birth and will continue to remain so until their death.


End file.
